Silver Chains
by rienne o-.-o
Summary: Amnesia made Fuuko start a new life. The question is with who? 3 guys started falling for her the same time. Will she ever find the one?
1. SOS

"Silver Chains"

"Silver Chains"

Chapter 1 S.O.S

"I seek revenge for my father, who killed my beloved" said Kurei as he slashed an innocent man passing him. One by one, he slash everyone, burned them all like a crazy man. "There is no use fkor life if its happiness is taken off," he slayed and slayed.

Ring.ring. "Moshi moshi Hanabishi Recidence. May I know who's on the line?" Yanagi asked. "Yanagi-san, its me Raiha! Is Recca there?" "Oh! Please wait for a moment.Recca-kun! It's Raiha-sama! He wants to talk to you" she shouts. Recca paused the game he he was playing in the ps2, "Can you tell him to call later?" he reasoned out. "I think its urgent" she said to him. Recca rolls his eyeballs and answered the call. "Hello Raiha?" "Recca-sama, I have a bad news!" Raiha burst out. "Hold your horses.okay, spill it!" he said calmly. "It's Kurei-sama."he said worriedly. "Kurei?"Recca suddenly wondered what happen to his half brother. "His gone mad!" raiha bursted out. "MAD?!" Recca's eyes narrowed. "He had killed many innocent people, thinking eveyone is apart of Kouran Mori's company. You have got to help us," Raiha finished. "Hai" Recca nodded. "Where shall we meet?" Recca asked. "When darkness falls and the clock strikes 12, meet us at your school," the he hang the phone not waiting for a reply. "Damn! He hanged it" Recca cursed.

Hokage meeting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SAVE KUREI! Your so damn good, dude! Don't you remember what he have done to us,.TO YANAGI?!" Fuuko shout at the top of her lungs at Recca as he covers his ears. "He is still my brother and I have seen how he changed," calmly, Recca answered. "What if it's a trap?" said Mikagami as he leans on the wall. "Then this would be my responsbility" he answered Mikagami fare and square. "I will not go" demanded Fuuko. "Raiha would be there...then you two can get even"Recca said calmly. Fuuko blushed and immediately replied "Okay! You win." Domon's world shattered as Fuuko blushed, Mikagami turned back his head. After the meeting Fuuko went to the garden and walks around, then she felt tired and leaned in a tree near to her "Aura's decreased." said a familiar voice. "Fuuko jumped," Mi-chan You scared me!" she touched her chest and started breathing nervously. "Why are you nervous?" asked as he take his first step. "Cause you scared me. Fridge boy," she pats his back. When Fuuko saw his serious eyes, she immediately took one step back. "What's with the look?" Fuuko sweats. "I just noticed that you look good up close," he took another step. Fuuko bump on a tree and blushes, her heart pounded fast. "Thanks, but do you think, I believe in such joke!" she said nervously. 'Shit! Why is my heart pounding fast? I must not give in, in temptations. remember once a tomboy, well...' her thoughts stop when Mikagami held her chin. Fuuko blushed more, it was so unexpected the next thing he did was he quickly captured Fuuko's pink lips with his. 'He kissed me, that's it his gonna get it! But...but why can't I move my hands?why do I feel so...contented? Does this means I like him?' The kiss lasted for a few seconds but seemed forever. Mikagami licked his lips and said "You taste sweet" then left Fuuko staring blankly while wildly blushing, thinking whether to tell anyone or not.


	2. Darker Side

"Silver Chains"

"Silver Chains"

Chapter 2: "Darker Side"

Hokage walks going to their school late at night. Recca plead Yanagi to stay home with his mother and wait for their return. While walking, Fuuko remains silent, Recca and Domon never seen the quiet type of her, so they started to get curious. While Mikagami walks cooly behind them, Kaoru starts asking Mikagami weird questions. "Sempai, do you know why Fuuko neechan is silent today?" he ask and Fuuko started to blush. "Why do you ask me?.I don't play with monkeys!"he answered cooly. Fuuko starts to fume in anger "Well, I don't see a reason to be silent because of you!!" she shouts straight to his face. Recca and Domon started cooling Fuuko down "Okay okay!! We are just wondering why you are so silent." Recca said while patting Fuuko's back to get her calm. "Well I was just thinking how to react when I see Raiha." she blushes and looks at Tokiya. Tokiya glared back 'boy am I a good Actress or what?!' Fuuko thought while hearing Domon's howling. "Face it Domon! Your not for Fuuko neechan!!" Kaoru teased. At the middle of their conversation, Uraha appeared behind them. "What's this, a reunion or something?!" Joker jokes to get Hokage's attention. Raiha went near Recca "Thanks for coming!" he smiles and bowed at his master's half brother. "We're glad to help" Recca grins.

"We are going to do this in piers, and if one of us saw Kurei, just blow this whistle" Raiha explained the rules. "Fuuko-san would you be my partner" Raiha ask Fuuko then she was suddenly pulled away by Tokiya "Geez Michan! If you want to be his partner, you could have just asked me nicely!" she jokes. "I'm not gay, and I won't allow a Hokage and Uriah member to be partners" he glared at the two. 'Pure jealousy' Fuuko thought while laughing crazily in her mind, Raiha was puzzled and don't know whether how to react. "Hey! I want Fuuko to be my partner too!" Domon reacts like a child. "Why not draw lots?" Neon thought.

Minutes later they began their search. Recca was paired with Kaoru and as always they fought whether where to pass. Neon was paired with Joker, which makes him so annoyed because Neon kept commanding him. And as always Miki and Aki was paired, the unseperable. Fuuko was paired with.Domon which made her really really mad because Domon keeps bugging her. And last but not the least was Raiha and Tokiya, they keep glaring at each other while walking silently.

Fuuko's pov

"That's it! You're dead Domon!" Fuuko punches him until he went unconscious. She left Domon and starts to walk at the dark hallway by herself. Minutes later she heard foot steps following her, she fastens her pace. The sound started to get closer and closer, like the person was already at her back. The faster she walks, the closer the sound gets and the faster her heart beats. She quickly turns around into her fighting position holding fuujin, ready to fight. She was surprise to see no one at her back; slowly she turns around…Her eyes widen. In front of her is Kurei and his face looks like his thirsty for blood. 'OMG! It's him.oh shit! The whistle is with Domon damn it' she thought as her heart beats wildy. Kurei holds her chin up to let her look straight to his eyes; all he could see were wide, scared eyes. 'Wait a minute what am I doing! Okay time for plan B' she thought then Fuuko's eyes started to change from scared to full of courage. Kurei started to get angry when Fuuko changed her reaction. He started to kick her tummy that made her gasp very loud. Fuuko could feel the pain but she didn't give up, she started to make her moves but no one of it can hit Kurei. Kurei gets tired of dodging so he gets her leg swings and throws it out to the window. Recca and the others heard the noise so they quickly traced it.

Fuuko's blood scattered on the ground she was out of the school. She stand up, a piece of glass was stuck on her right leg. "Let me help you..." Her eyes narrowed when she saw Kurei pulling her up by her collar. He started punching her continuously "Your going to die just like the others." he mumbles. "Your evil wills not reign. You're all going to die!!" he continued. "Father, a life for a life!" he said crazily and kicks Fuuko away until her head hits the tree. Fuuko shouts for the pain he caused, her body was too painful to move. "Please stop." she cried "Can't you see it's over. Why can't you accept it?" she continued but Kurei didn't listen he kept on punching, kicking and burning her down. "How dare you command me what to do!" he answered her back and kept on hurting her. "You don't know how it feels to be left by someone!" he continued and started to pull her up by her hair. Fuuko puts out soft moan of pain, Kurei smiled and punches her stomach. Fuuko's body hits the tree again but still she never gives up. She sacrificed the pain and with the support of the tree, slowly she stands up "I may not experience to lose someone but…I live for some else, that's reason why I couldn't die now…coz I haven't found the one meant for me yet!" she smiles and slowly she fainted down that were her last few words. That's when Kurei went to his senses 'I live for someone else. That's the reason why I still exist' he thought. All he sees was a frail girl falling straight down the ground.

Minutes after the fight.

"Blood everywhere…"Kaoru gasp. At the same time they met at the same place. Recca saw Domon crying "Fuuko my darling! Where are you?" he shouts. Recca started to pull Domon's collar up "Fuuko's suppose to be your partner! where is she?!" he demands. Domon didn't answer. They started to cry. Neon and her sisters remained silent, Raiha can't speak, Mikagami punch the tree close to him and Kaoru can't control himself and started shouting Fuuko's name. The wind started blowing hard and not a trace of Fuuko can be seen.


	3. Forgotten

Chapter 3 Forgotten  
  
Kurei's Pov  
  
It's been 2yrs. since she's been in a comma. I lied to my brother, to my own personal assistant, to her teammates, to her family and to everyone else. All this time I was the cause of her disappearance, I was.scared, scared to face the truth that I cause all her injuries so it's my responsibility. I promise if she wakes up, she'll never see a trace of me ever again.  
  
I stood beside Fuuko's bed, wondering whether when will she wake up. Soon autumn will be over and there Christmas will soon enter. I don't want her to be at this dark room every Christmas without her love ones beside her. I walk towards her and touched her pale pink cheeks 'is this what can 2 yrs do to you?' Her very short boyish cut hair has grown inches away her shoulder, her figure started to have a shape of a full grown woman and yet her face never change, as if she never grows old. There she is lying on her bed like she been sleeping forever and yet forever still has an end. As the days, weeks, months and years have passed I thought Kurenai is my end but it extended.when you came into my life. Its hard to tell the truth but I must be falling for you and yet it gets so hard for me to let you go, not knowing. whether I should be happy or sad if you ever wake up.  
  
Suddenly Kurei's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kurei answered. "Kurei-sama! Have you bought something for your brother yet this Christmas?" Raiha asked. "Did he call me up again in my office to ask for another gift?" Kurei annoyingly asked Raiha. There was a laugh in the other line. "If his not only my brother, I won't give him a single cent this Christmas!" said Kurei, who's a bit annoyed by the sound of his voice. "Kurei-sama I bet that you won't stand to see your brother getting nothing from you." Raiha laughs. "Fine I'll buy later!" Kurei smirks. "So are you with your friend again?" Raiha asked. Kurei looks at Fuuko and smiles "Yup!" "When are we going to met him or her anyway? You've been visiting him almost like everyday!?" Raiha asked with excitement. Kurei suddenly becomes paranoid "Are you finish?" Raiha felt Kurei is not in the mood to talk about his friend "Yeah whatever.anyway you have an appointment at 5 pm at the Orient horizon and a formal dinner with the Hanabishi's at Rose bowl on 8." he was cut off. "When did it ever been formal?" asked Kurei, surprised. "Don't ask me. They said they want to tryout something new!!" Raiha answered. Kurei laughs "Don't worry I'll be at my appointment on time okay!" "You're the boss!" said Raiha. "Don't forget to give me a copy of Mikagami's decision." Kurei reminds. "Oh yeah, Mikagami-san had just cancelled his trip to France he'll be staying here for Christmas" Raiha remembered.  
  
"Again, for the 2nd time!?" Kurei was surprised. "You know him.maybe this Christmas a miracle could happen.maybe she would come back." Raiha wondered. Kurei was silent for a moment and finally said seriously "You miss her too?" "She's my first and also my last.for me she will only be my one and only, even if Tokiya likes her too, I will never give up" Raiha said courageously. "What if I take her away from both of you?" Kurei asked seriously. "Very funny, it almost sounds real.oops go to go the scanner's joking around again" Raiha laughs then suddenly sounds in a deep trouble. Kurei turns his phone off "It's not a joke.yet I can't."  
  
I walk towards the beautiful woman lying lifelessly in her bed. I bent and close my eyes to give her a farewell kiss on her forehead, when I opened my purple serene eyes meets ocean blue orbs. To my surprise as I move backwards, she moves into her sitting position facing me. Shyly and innocently she smiles and asked.  
  
"Excuse me but may I ask.who are you? Where am I? And lastly who am I?" Fuuko asked.  
  
I was shock of what I've seen and mostly heard.not only that she has been in a comma for almost 2yrs. but also had forgotten all about her past. 


	4. Change Identity

Chapter 4 Change Identity  
  
Fuuko looks around and saw a familiar looking guy in front of her not remembering anything at all. Kurei went near her surprised, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes he shouts for the doctor to go inside the room. After another few minutes a doctor and many nurses entered the room. "Is she okay doctor?" Kurei asked. The doctor faced Kurei seriously "She is fine but the bump from her head had shaken her brain causing her to forget everything meaning she has amnesia." Kurei got speechless but recovered soon when he saw Fuuko smiles at him. "When will she get her memory back?" he asked again. "I don't know...it may take days, weeks, months, years or even never! I am very sorry...prayer is the only way to make her remember" the doctor taps Kurei's shoulder and left with he's nurses.  
  
"You haven't answered my question mister...who am I?" Fuuko asked Kurei while half lying on her bed. Kurei stops for a minute, thinking for a good answer "You name is...Iris Okarin and I'm your fiancé Kurei Mori." Fuuko looks at him confusingly and smiles. "I'm very sorry...I don't know! But if you give me time to know you better I might remember" she said. "You don't need to remember...all I want you to do is live in the present and not in the past...maybe we can start all over again" Kurei smiles. "Why not! That's a great idea!!" Fuuko answers.  
  
Weeks have passed Fuuko was kept inside the hospital to rest while Kurei is busy creating Fuuko's new identity by changing her birth certificate, etc. But still,Kurei find time visiting Fuuko. After a few more days Fuuko was allowed to live the hospital.  
  
"Iris, your still not allowed to live by yourself so you will be staying at my house for a while" Kurei ordered. "But, we are not yet allowed. It's not like we are engaged or something?" Fuuko jokes. Kurei don't know what to answer, instead he called for the driver and they both headed to Kurei's mansion.  
  
Fuuko's eyes widen when she saw the big mansion. "Cool..." she said amazingly Kurei just smirked. Then he called for his servants "Miki, Aki, Neon, Joker, Raiha...EVERYONE! Get down here and I have someone to introduce you!!" Kurei ordered. Many of his servants went down and saw Kurei standing covering someone. "I want you all to meet my fiancé..." he moves at the left. Fuuko steps forward, her long purple hair laid down with a headband on her head and wearing a beautiful blue dress. "Hi! My name is Iris Okarin" she smiles at them. Miki, Aki, Neon, Joker got surprised most specially Raiha.  
  
"Raiha lead her to Kurenai's room" Kurei held Fuuko by her waist to let Raiha know that she's only for her before ordering. "Yes master" Raiha bowed and get the picture and yet he can't think straight especially if the girl in front of her looks likes his love. Before he led her in the room "Kurei, who is Kurenai?" Fuuko asked as she looks at him. "She...is my sister" Kurei lied. Raiha got surprised 'Kurei would never said that...he loves Kurenai so much...what happened to him' he thought. "Oh! Where is she? She might get mad if you let me stay there," Fuuko said. "She's dead" he answered plainly 'I'm so sorry Kurenai' he thought. "Oh...I very sorry, maybe I'll just stay is another room" she felt ashamed. "No, she would be happy if someone uses her stuff that to leave it uselessly" he answered. "If that's what you say..."she smiles and left.  
  
"So, where do you leave?" Raiha asked as he led her to her room. "Uhm...in Osaka" said remembered Kurei telling her what to say when someone asked her questions. "Since when have you been here?" he asked again. "I've been in Tokyo for two years" she straightly answered. "So your Kurei's friend that he keep visiting. Right?" Fuuko nodded. Finally they reached Kurenai's room. Fuuko look around the very huge room with a queen size bed and lot's of expensive stuff inside it. "It's to much to ask for...this must not be a good idea" her conscience started to make second thoughts. Raiha suddenly touches her arm" No, stay...you are meant to be here. Just make yourself at home" the he smiles at her and she smiles back. Slowly she closes the door.  
  
Fuuko looked inside the big closet and saw various dresses then looked at her shelf and saw several of books. She was never happy in her whole life before after she woke up. Fuuko twirled around the room until she got nauseous and drops into her bed. She arcs her back and hugs her legs between it was a pillow. "Kurei..." she blushed "...Raiha" she shots her eyes and hugs her pillow more. "Who are they in my life...I felt like I'm living in a lie...but I never want to leave. Kurei..."she hugs the pillow more that causes her comforters to be slightly folded.  
  
After 3 hours...  
  
"Iris-san its dinner time. Kurei-sama is waiting for you!" Raiha knocks on Fuuko's door. Fuuko stretches her arms and stood up from her and looks in the mirror. She reaches for a brush and brushed her hair when she noticed a music box. She opened it and listened to the music. "Kurenai...you are so lucky to have a caring and kind brother..." Fuuko smiles as she brushes her hair. "Iris-san?!" she heard Raiha shouts. "Coming!!" she shouts back.  
  
"Iris, what took you so long?" Kurei asked as he takes a bite of his salad. "Gomenasai, I got so relaxed that I almost forgot about getting up!" she smiles as she heads to her sit. Fuuko sat across Kurei in a very long table. "Intaidakimasu" Fuuko said before eating. Feeling a bit shy for a very big feast, she slowly ate her dinner. 'She is so different than before. No, Iris is different. She is the present and Fuuko's the past and no one and bring her back, ever" Kurei thought seriously as he stares at the shy Fuuko. "Kurei-kun..." she blushed as she said his name. "Mm..."Kurei answered as he took a bite of the meat. "There is a music box..." Fuuko said shyly. "Oh! You mean The Fishermen's Horizon. It's her favorite song" Kurei smiled. "Uh yeah...I think you should keep it...I think it would be rude for me to keep it in my room...I mean..." she was cut off. "Kurenai would be very happy if you keep it...Just take good care of it" Kurei answered. "But, how did you knew?" she asked. "I can feel her answer write beside my heart" he told Fuuko. Fuuko smiled and finished her food. "Iris, get a nice sleep tonight cause tomorrow we got shopping to do Okay!?" Kurei said. "Hai" and she left the dinning table. 


	5. I'm yours Alone

Chapter 5 I'm Yours Alone  
  
After dinner Fuuko was sent back to her room, Raiha was with her. "Fu-Iris- san" Raiha said nervously. She looks at him and smiled "Yes?" "Please don't see yourself as a burden for Kurei-sama. I've never seen him this happy since..." Raiha said then suddenly stops. "Since?" Fuuko gave a confuse look. "Oh forget it! It's not that important" he lied. Fuuko wasn't convinced, somehow she had a feeling it's not true. "O...kay" she acted as if it's nothing to her.  
  
She went in her room and closed her door. She walks towards the comfort room and dress into her pajamas as she brushes her teeth. She suddenly recalls what Raiha was saying a while ago and Raiha's reaction when he heard Kurenai's name. After brushing her teeth she ready herself for bed. As soon as she is at the end of her bed she collapse on it and slowly closes her eyes for sleep. Then everything went blurry...  
  
Dream...  
  
"Fuuko..."she saw a silver haired guy sitting on top of the tree. It was too blurry that she can't see his face. The man looks like he is spaced out. His hair was flowing with the wind, slowly her looks at him then smiles. All she can see was his beautiful smile... "Mi..."  
  
Dream ended  
  
"Iris..." Iris opens her eyes to see Kurei in front of her. It was still night, she surprisingly looks at her clock. "Why did you wake me up at the middle of the night?" she asked as she sits up and faced Kurei. "I was...worried" Kurei said seriously. "You don't need to be. I'm not going anywhere; I'll just be here. Don't worry too much!" she smiles. Kurei looks at her with relief and hugged her. Fuuko got surprised then recover quickly and hugged him back. Kurei remembered Fuuko was about to say Mikagami's name in her dreams, it made him the urge to wake her up.  
  
"Iris what are you dreaming a while ago?" he asked still hugging her. "A familiar man with silver strands and...the smile" she said. Kurei looks at her "Don't give importance to your dreams. Dreams are not meant to come true" he said to her seriously then let her go. "You should go to sleep," he said as he went back to the chair he was sitting a while ago. "How about you?" she asked with care. Kurei smiled and supported her to lie on her bed and covered her with her blanket. "I'll just stay here a bit until you fall a sleep" he said and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight" he smiles. "Goodnight" Fuuko said as she closes her eyes and slowly falls to sleep.  
  
The next day  
  
Fuuko woke up early and saw Kurei was still there. He was sleeping soundly. Fuuko went near him and warmed him with her blanket. She blushed when she was near his face; she quickly backed away then smiles. A small light flashes to her eyes. Slowly she walks towards the terrace doors and open the curtains. She opened the door and stared to the beautiful view before her. After several minutes Kurei opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun's light. Then suddenly he got worried because Fuuko was nowhere to be seen. He worriedly looks around then saw a figure standing on the terrace. He quickly recognizes Fuuko "Iris?" he said as he saw her turn her head. "Oh you're a wake...so should we go down and eat our breakfast?" she smiled. Kurei nodded then went beside her and held her hand. "Hai! Ohayo" he smiles back.  
  
When they opened the door they saw Neon, Aki and Miki pretending not to spy on them. Kurei pretended to cough "Why are you all gather beside Iris's room?" he said pretending to be mad. "We ah...." Aki can't think of any reason. "Clean the surroundings to make Iris-sama feel at home. You don't want to let her think the maids of your house holds are lazy don't you, sir?" Neon wink. "Iie! Iie! I won't think like that, besides its okay!" Fuuko waves her two hands with a big sweat drop on top of her head. "Don't you 3 have a breakfast to serve for us?" Kurei glared at the three. The three's heart raced and their spines vibrated to the top of their head "Hai!" they nervously answered. "Why don't you ready yourself?" Kurei said then kissed her on her cheek. Fuuko touches her cheek leaving her face all red while looking at Kurei walking towards his room.  
  
Fuuko closed her door and went inside her bathroom to gargle and prepare herself before going down. After that she went down with her Pj's still on. She quickly went straight to the kitchen. Then she saw Raiha preparing the table. "Still on your Pj's" Raiha smiled. "Should I not?" Fuuko asked confusingly. All Raiha could do is to laugh and with no reason just seeing Raiha laugh make her laugh too. "I could see that you two are having a friendly conversation," Kurei said with no emotion. "Oh! Kurei- sama! It was actually nothing" Raiha smiled. "What's for breakfast?" Kurei looks on the table. "Cereals, oatmeal, crepes, and fruit salad" Raiha served. "Yum" Fuuko's eyes brightened. "You may all leave us" Kurei said.  
  
While eating their breakfast...  
  
"Fuuko after this, change to your normal clothes" Kurei said not looking at her. Fuuko noticed the change on Kurei. "Are you..." Fuuko said not making any eye contact to Kurei. Kurei stared at her waiting what ever comes out of her mouth. "Jealous?" she finished. Kurei didn't answer back, he know he is and she too. Fuuko looks straight at Kurei intense stare "You shouldn't be! coz I'm yours Alone" she stated. Kurei smiled then they continued eating their breakfast. 


	6. The Day We Meet Again

Chapter 6 The Day We Meet Again  
  
After they eat their breakfast Fuuko quickly went up to take a bath. As she takes off her clothes she recalls everything in her mind the dream, Raiha and Kurei's expression. 'He must be keeping me from knowing something...what could it be?' she thought as she went in her tub filled with warm water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. 'If I keep on following Kurei maybe, just maybe I might know..." She said for her self.  
  
After taking a bath she looks inside the closet and gets a blue semi-casual dress (coz there is no other clothes but dresses). 'I wonder why Kurenai only wears dress?' she asked her self and mentally laughs. She quickly put on her dress and shoes then went out and run into the hallway.  
  
"Iris what's taking you so long!?" Kurei shouted. Fuuko blissfully slide on the holder of the stairs and jump in front of a stunned man namely Kurei. "You ready?" Fuuko asked cheerfully. All Kurei could do was nod after recovering "Don't ever do that again" that what's all he can say.  
  
As they walk towards the big garage they encountered Raiha and the 3 sisters. "Hi!" Fuuko gladly wave her hand at them. The 3 sisters waved back while Raiha just smiled. "Kurei aren't they coming with us?" Fuuko asked the man beside him. Kurei look at her for a moment then said "I wanted to have a quality time with you today because next week I might get busy." Fuuko quickly understand Kurei "Maybe we could all go out next time" she smiled at Raiha and the 3 sisters. "Don't worry Iris we just want to see how happy you and Kurei would be," Neon said. "Okay" she confusingly said then went inside of the car. Raiha went near the open window of the car and whispered, "Have a safe and nice trip my princess."  
  
Fuuko's eyes widen, as Kurei unknowingly know what happened closed the window. Then something flashes Fuuko's eyes...  
  
Fuuko was unconsciously lying into the arms of a handsome ninja. "My prince?" she unconsciously said. "Your prince?" he confusingly smiles. "Okay! Then that means you would be my princess" he touches Fuuko's cheek as she blushes. "My princess..." he repeated.  
  
"Iris?" Kurei looked at Fuuko. Fuuko looks at the man driving "Did I spaced out again?" she asked. Kurei nodded for an answer. Fuuko didn't tell Kurei what she dreamt knowing he would only say 'don't ever give importance to your dreams.'  
  
Kurei park his Porched sports car on a private parking lot beside the mall they are going to shop. Kurei went out and opened Fuuko's door all she can do is giggle. "Where first?" she ask as they entered the mall. Kurei look at her "Anywhere our feet would take us" he said.  
  
They entered shop by shops the good thing is that Kurei have it all credit and delivered to his mansion. Some of the shops have no delivery so they made Kurei and Fuuko hold their stuffs instead. Fuuko keep wearing all the clothes while Kurei keep judging them.  
  
Some of the clothes he saw Fuuko wearing was corny like this big spots type of dress that made Kurei laugh all Fuuko could do is glare and give him the finger.  
  
Some of the clothes were just right like this petite white Capri and a baby blue V neckline sleeveless shirt that made Kurei nod with the sign of content.  
  
Some of the clothes were too much exposure like the tank top that showed almost of Fuuko's cleavage and a very short mini skirt that almost shown her butt. This made Kurei look away and blush saying the simple "NO!"  
  
But some of the clothes were too perfect like the sleeves V neckline maroon Japanese shirt and a mini skirt that make Kurei blush more and nodded.  
  
After hours of shopping they both started to get hungry, well not much on Kurei but Fuuko's stomach growls like crazy. "Come on let's eat Kurei I'm getting really hungry!" she begs. Kurei can't stand her plead so he finally agreed. "Yes!" she jumps cheerfully. "Race you to the food court!" she runs fast. All Kurei could do is give a big sigh and followed Fuuko.  
  
As Fuuko run closer and closer to the food court, she bumps into a wondering man. She was about to fall back; thanks to the man's good reflexes he captured Fuuko's hand to prevent her from falling back.  
  
This man seems to be a year older, his hair is silver with uneven cuts, his eyes' orbs were deep warm sky blue, his complexion is fair, his inches taller than her and his scent is like the scent of rain. And yet his eyes that met her dark blue ones seemed deep and familiar. They stared at each other for a long time like they've known each other ever since.  
  
"Tokiya! Will you keep staring at her or help her up?" said Recca. Tokiya quickly recovered his shock and pulled Fuuko up. The whole Hokage got so shock seeing Fuuko facing them.  
  
"Ah...can you let go of my hand now?" Fuuko confusingly asked. Tokiya noticed his hand was still on hers "Sorry" he quickly reattached. Kurei was behind her; he stops with a shock expression.  
  
"Kurei?" Recca looks confusingly at Kurei. "Kurei, you know them?" Fuuko asked as she went beside him. "Kurei, what's the meaning of this?" Tokiya said intensely.  
  
Kurei calm himself and coolly faced them and answered, "She is my fiancée Okarin Iris." Fuuko smiled and bowed at them.  
  
"Oh! We thought you're somebody we knew!" Yanagi smiles. Everyone believes but one was not pleased. 


	7. A lunch with a rival

Chapter 7A lunch with a Rival 

"Kurei, why don't you and Iris join us for lunch?" Yanagi ask as she smiled at the couple in front of her. Kurei was about to decline their offer, when Fuuko suddenly buzz in. "Yeah Kurei, why not?" Fuuko tapped Kurei's arm like a guy. Tokiya by the way studied Iris features and actions. 'There is something awfully familiar about her…' Tokiya thought as his eyes glued on Iris.

Kurei can't refuse Fuuko's wants; he always wants the best for her. "Why not?" he answered. Even though he is not into the idea of eating with the Hokage as long as it made Fuuko happy. Fuuko quickly slip her arm on Yanagi arm and pulled her away from Recca's grip.

"So, since when did you know about my Kurei?" Fuuko ask as they both went looking for a table to sit. "That was rude…" Recca glared. It made Kurei and Tokiya look at him. "It kinda reminds me of Fuuko though?!" he said as he smiled and followed them. Kurei's eyes widen and Tokiya's eyes went small.

'What am I doing…I should act normal' Kurei thought as he mentally kick himself. Tokiya glared at Kurei, having little doubts.

"Here's a good seat" Fuuko smiled as she points at a big clean table. "What do you want to eat Yanagi?" she asked the girl beside her. "Maybe I'll take some rice toppings instead" Yanagi answered. "Really! Me too!" Fuuko smiled.

Kurei and the Hokage went to sit on the table. Kurei sat beside Fuuko while Tokiya sat infront of them. Beside Tokiya was Yanagi and beside Yanagi was Recca. Domon sat beside Tokiya and beside Fuuko was Ganko and beside Kurei was Kogenei.

"So have you decided?" Kurei was about to take of his wallet of his pocket when Tokiya butt in. "Do you always think we lack money!" Tokiya said as he gave Kurei an intense glare. Kurei smiled and continued to put out his wallet "If you don't want to have a free lunch then let me pay a part of our bill instead" Kurei answered then smiled.

Fuuko looked back and forth at them "Okay let's Order!" she said with a big sweat drop on top of her head. She pulled Kurei towards a food stand of rice toppings. "Your friend there is kind of weird you know" Fuuko whispered. "So what do you want? Teriyaki Beef taste good" Kurei smiled. "Okay, Beef teriyaki it is and beef teriyaki then!" Fuuko looked at Kurei and smiled. "2 Beef Teriyaki please!" Kurei ordered.

Kurei carrying their orders with Fuuko beside him went to their sit. There they saw Tokiya about to eat his tempura. He was stopped when Fuuko sat in front of him. "That really looks good" Fuuko smiled as she looks at the Tempura. "Yeah, want some?" Tokiya offered as he reached his chopsticks with an attached tempura. "Sure" Fuuko answered as she opens her mouth and reached for the tempura. "Yum" Fuuko said with a thumb up.

Kurei's eyes widen his eyes were full of jealousy. "Kurei, is there something wrong?" she asked the fuming guy beside her. "Iris its not right to eat using someone else chopsticks" Kurei said as he calms down. "Oh! Sorry" Fuuko answered as she lean on the back of her seat.

Tokiya's eyes twitch "Don't worry I didn't use my chopsticks yet" he smiled at Fuuko. The he reached for another tempura and put it on his mouth. "See its doesn't hurt using a used chopsticks as long as you like the one who used it" Tokiya munched.

Fuuko smiled as Kurei's eyes twitched with anger. 'How dare he put his lips on the chopsticks that Fuuko used' Kurei's thoughts started to burn. Recca and the others sat on their seats and started talking.

"Whoow! This is the first time I saw Iceberg here, talk comfortably with a girl other than Yanagi" Recca wondered as he took a bite of sashimi. "Really?! What is Mikagami-san like anyway?" Fuuko asked with wonder. "Mikagami here is a fridge boy. He is cold like an ice and has a very frozen heart" Recca explained. "Really?!" Fuuko was astonished.

"Not much" Tokiya snorted and glared at Recca. Recca smiled with a big sweat drop on the back of his head. "Oh!" Fuuko smiled as she take a bite of her beef. "You're right Kurei, it is delicious!" Fuuko's eyes widen as she savor the taste of her beef.

Kurei suddenly thought to reach his chopstick with beef on Fuuko's mouth. "Here" said as Fuuko open her mouth. Then Kurei get a beef from the same chopsticks and took a bite too. They started exchanging beef to each mouth with their own chopsticks. "Aw…look at them Recca they are like a married couple" Yanagi giggled as she lean her head on Recca's shoulder.

Both Kurei and Fuuko blushed as they both look away. Tokiya started throwing dagger glare on Kurei as Kurei gave a winning smirk. "You look like you're a t the same age as us" Domon leaned closer to Fuuko. "Yeah she is.." Kurei pushed Domon away. "So where do you study?" Tokiya asked with enthusiasm.

"Uhm…" Fuuko started thinking. 'Kurei never told me about the school I came from' she thought as she gather many schools she could think of. "She studies in The University of Shibuya, she's a very active student there!" Kurei's eyebrow went up. Tokiya felt something suspicious when he saw Fuuko's confusion. "Uhm..yeah..hehehe…" was all Fuuko can say.

"Iris, why not alter school here in Tokyo University so we can all see you much often?" Tokiya said. "Yeah why not! Isn't that a good idea" Fuuko explained to Kurei. "I could see your younger brother and friends everyday, then I would not be lonely" Fuuko said with excitement. "You mean…you don't have no friends at all?" Tokiya wonder. "Her classmates think she's weird…you know.." Kurei thought in a hasty. "Oh I see…" Tokiya answered still feeling something is not right.

After eating their lunch it was time for them to leave the food court. "So where are you guys off too?" Recca asked his older brother. "Anywhere me and Iris feet would take us" Kurie laughed. "Well see ya! Hope you think about Iris studying with us in Todai" Recca bid as he wave goodbye.

Kurie turned around as he takes one look as his brother. " I still wonder how you and Domon passed such a high standard school?" Kurei joked. "It's destined bro!" Recca stuck his tongue out. Fuuko put her hand around Kurei arm and smiled "I'll think about it!" Kurei answered to his younger brother's first question then they all went to their own ways.

"I really wish I can study with them" Fuuko leaned her head on Kurei's shoulder making him smile. Tokiya took one last look before he leave at the couple retreating and glared at a certain tall, raven spiky haired guy. "Kurei…I can feel that there's something mysterious about your fiancé Iris…I will find the answers on that soon" Tokiya promise to his self before leaves.

o--o


	8. Just call me Michan!

"I really wish I can study with them" Iris leaned her head on Kurei's shoulder making him smile

"I really wish I can study with them" Iris leaned her head on Kurei's shoulder making him smile. Kurei remembered Iris telling him before they left Recca. He was in the terrace of Iris' room. Deeply thinking, if it would be a very good idea to grant her wish. "I only want her happiness to be fulfilled" he murmured to himself while looking at the love of his life sleeping so deeply on her bed. He walks towards her and touches her left cheek and smiles. "Your wish will forever be my command even though it would hurt me so much…" he seriously looks to the beautiful face before him.

The next day…

"Ohayou Kurei-kun! A wonderful day it is, isn't it?" she said while smiling ironically towards Kurei who's taking his breakfast. "But it would be sad to leave me behind…all alone while you are busy" she said sadly as she reaches the chair beside Kurei. "A fact for sure…that is why I enrolled you to Recca's school to make you preoccupied while I'm away." Kurei answered in a serious tone as he wipes his mouth. Iris got surprised of what she just heard her mouth was hanging down making Kurei look at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost" Kurei said still in his boring normal voice. Iris started shouting and jumping for joy "I really am? Am I?" she asked excitedly while hugging Kurei. All Kurei could do is nod while smiling back to her but behind that smile was a ton of worry that he might just lose her for good.

"You better get ready for school, Iris-san" Raiha said suddenly went in with a school uniform and bag with his hands. Iris returned Raiha's smile and swiftly took her stuff to the restroom. "You better eat your breakfast before you leave" Kurei shouted as he reaches for the newspaper. "Kurei…that was a really a nice idea that you enrolled her to a school…I worry that she might bore herself here" Raiha told Kurei who just nodded, acting as if he is busy reading his paper. "Your also one of my problem…she might get use seeing you all day at least in school she may get distracted" Kurei thought to him self.

20 minutes later…

A very excited Iris slides down stairs with her smile reaching at every end of her ears. "Kurei, I'm ready to go to school now!!" she shouted. A very firm man went down in his suit Iris hardly realizes that the good looking guy walking toward her was Kurei. "Wow Kurei…stunning for a guy" Iris winks to her man making him roll his eyeballs. "Raiha, drive us to Iris' school" Kurei commands to his trustful bodyguard/driver. Raiha went in and saw Iris he was shocked for a moment after seeing her in a uniform, it reminded him of Fuuko. They both have the same features and face. "Sorry I got lost for a moment…Fu…I mean Iris-san, that uniform really suit you well. You look dazzling in it!" Raiha said while giving her a very cute bishounen smile. "Thanks Raiha-kun" she answered shyly while blushing. Kurei saw the bond of the two and harshly took Iris hand and pulled her with him towards the door. "Let's go, you might get late!" he said with jealousy in the tone of his voice.

Inside the car there was a heavy silence Iris can't stop herself from worrying that she might had said something wrong awhile ago to cause this stillness. "Guys...i have a joke!" she said excitedly. "Why is six afraid of seven?" there was a minute of silence "Coz seven eight nine! Hahaha…"she laughs but no one react she felt a heavy wind and a pile of dirt just rolled before her. "Ok...how about this…what animal loves rock songs?" another minute of silence "Rock-on! (Raccoon) haha…" she laughs again but she felt so stupid laughing by herself with her own jokes. "Iris-san…are you ok? You seemed odd all of a sudden?" Raiha said with concern while looking at her at the back mirror. Kurei suddenly touches her forehead "Are sick? Maybe we should take you home and go to school tomorrow instead" Kurei said suddenly while worrying by her odd actions. "NO! I'm ok!! I'm fine! No need to worry! I just want to break the mood haha…" she answered with no more burdens.

Minutes later they finally reach her school. "Do you have you books with you?" Kurei asks. "Yup" Iris answered. "How about pens, do you have?" Kurei asks. "Yup" Iris answered. "Go home quickly after your classes! Don't make friends with the bad weeds! And don't make people take advantage of you...ok?" Kurei commanded in a worrying tone. "You sound like a mother than a fiancée to me…thanks Kurei…Trust me on this, ok?" Iris answered then surprisingly kisses Kurei's cheek. Raiha saw it and made him a bit jealous but acted as if he hasn't seen anything at all. "Bye" she waves goodbye at the two men inside the car she was in awhile ago.

"Hi" said a man behind her. She got startled it was Tokiya Mikagami the stubborn guy. "Hey you startled me there…" Iris told him. "You're late" Tokiya showed her his watch pointing at 9am. "You better hurry or this first day might be your last" he said coldly. Iris suddenly got the shivers from his cold voice. "Hey I'm just new here…do you even have sympathy? What are you anyway here, the president? " she answered rudely. Then suddenly a group of students went near him. "President, the board of director needs to see you" one of the student said. Iris gets humiliated and didn't have the guts to look at him. "Ok…I have to go to find my class" she turns her back to leave but Tokiya stops her. "I believe you don't have any plans later. Do you want me to tour you around after lunch?" he asked. Iris suddenly turns around and smiles "Sure why not Tokiya-kun!" she answered back and left.

Iris went to her class and saw Recca and Yanagi. "Oh my gosh! You're my classmates? Thank God!" Iris said while jumping excitedly with Yanagi. "So Iris how's my brother? Is he treating you well?" Recca asked as he sat behind her. "Well his a very good fiancée, he treats me well even thought sometimes his being over protective and moody but all in all his a fine man" Iris answered. "So how did you two met?" Yanagi asked excitedly. Iris suddenly stops "Kurei never told me where we met" Iris thought. "The truth is…I don't

Remember, I just recently had an accident forgetting some parts of my past" she answered. "Oh…I'm sorry" Yanagi got shocked then suddenly changes the subject. And yet that question never left Iris' mind at all.

Lunch time…

At the middle of Iris lunch a very cute man went in her classroom looking for her. The girls beside her started to drool. "Hanna, what is wrong?" Iris started wondering then her friend pointed someone from her back. She slowly looks back and saw Tokiya. "Are you finish eating your lunch?" he asked in a cold way. Iris nodded "Oh! Your going to tour me around the campus…I almost forgot!" Iris said by surprise. "Well I don't have all the time so hurry up before I change my mind!" he demanded. Iris quickly finished the rice cake left on her lunch box. (made by Raiha himself!) "Hey! Wait for me Tokiya!" Iris started running after him. They first went to the library then to the gym then to the canteen to make things short they end at the school park! "Wow Tokiya-kun! This school is really huge!" Iris said with amaze in her eyes. "I bet kurei's mansion is much bigger" Tokiya snorted out. They both walk towards an old big tree to be shaded. "Well yes a bit but it's kind of lonely there too…" she mumbled. "If you get so bored why don't you runaway for a while and leave your boredom behind?" he asked. "I don't want to leave Kurei…he gets so lonely if I'm not beside him" she answered while looking up it made Tokiya very jealous. "Tokiya-kun…" she was suddenly cut off by him. "Iris…just call me Mi-chan" he said looking at her then smiles. Iris suddenly remembered the same smile from her dreams. "Then Mi-chan it is…thanks Mi-chan!" she answered back. Tokiya remembered Fuuko saying the same name not knowing she was the same girl.

Author's Note: Gomenasai! I am really really busy the past year…I really don't want to waste this story so please bear with me guys! I'll try my best to find time continuing this story!! Sorry I didn't edit it because I have no time so just bear with it ! Anyways who do you want Fuuko/Iris to end up to? Raiha, Tokiya or Kurei?? Lets make a toll on this! See ya soon!


	9. I'm your knight

"Iris…just call me Mi-chan" he said looking at her then smiles

Chapter 9:I'm your Knight

"Iris…just call me Mi-chan" he said looking at her then smiles. Iris suddenly remembered the same smile from her dreams. "Then Mi-chan it is…thanks Mi-chan!" she answered back. "Iris-san?" a ninja behind them appeared. "Raiha-kun?" Iris surprisingly looks behind to see the ninja. "What are you doing here?" Tokiya glared at the ninja who was smiling goofily. "I'm here to protect you as master ordered" Raiha explains as he went near the girl beside Tokiya. Tokiya pulled Iris close to him. "I'm just touring her around the campus" he reasoned, not wanting Iris to leave by his side. "I just want to check on her" Raiha said while pulling her close to him while glaring at Tokiya. "There is no need Raiha-kun, we had just finish our campus tour" Iris worriedly answered back wondering why Raiha and Tokiya are throwing dagger stares at each other. Good thing the school bell starts ringing. "Iris we have to go back our class will start soon" Tokiya said while passing Raiha. "Iris-san, I'll be waiting for you outside" Raiha smiles and bows down to her then left.

Dismissal time…

"Bye Iris-san!" Yanagi and the others wave farewell as she wave back as well. "Iris…" whispered a man behind her. "Toki…I mean Mi-chan! Thanks again for the tour, it was a blast!" she gave him a sincere smile. "Just remember…if you need help don't bother asking me, ok?" he said before leaving. "Ok…Bye!" she nodded and bid farewell. "Iris-san!!" another good looking man in his ninja suit was waving at her. He swiftly runs towards the Iris who was just standing right next to the school gate. "How was your first day in school?" he asked excitedly. "Well at first I thought I wouldn't have friends but the next thing I knew people started coming right before me, wanting to be my friend" she answered happily as Raiha still listening. "Anyways…where is Kurei's car?" Iris asked wondering there was no site of a limo anywhere. "I was wondering if you want to walk instead, but if you want I can call the…" he was about to dial to his cell when Iris suddenly stops him by holding his hand. "No walking is fine…rather than being at each end of a limo, we won't have a wonderful conversation" Iris said sincerely. All raiha could do is nod and smile back.

"Iris-san…do you miss your family?" Raiha asked as they walk together at the streets of Tokyo. "I'm an orphan…I don't remember seeing my parents at all…"Iris answered not knowing it just one of Kurei's lies just to let him keep her. "Oh I see…I'm sorry. Anyways I'm an orphan too! Kurei's family adopted me when I was young that is why my loyalty is always for the Mori family" he shares to the surprised girl. "Wow…Kurei is such a wonderful man" Iris she smiles thinking she's glad that his her fiancée. When they were crossing the street a wild driver started rolling over and was about to hit Iris, quickly Raiha pushed her away making him land on top of her. Her blue orbs met his deep blue ones and both cheeks are burning with sensation. "You are just like a prince willing to save a princess" she smiles at him. "I'm so sorry Fu…I mean Iris san" he was about to say Fuuko's name but was stopped after seeing it was another girl. He quickly helps her up and assisted her towards the waiting shed. "I'll report that car later…that bastard!" he glared at the car while remembering its plate number.

Iris noticed Raiha's left palm was bleeding. "Raiha…your palm is bleeding. Let's go home quickly so we can aid it" Iris said with concerned, Raiha nodded instead.

"Raiha you've been with Kurei's side for so long, right?" Iris asked and Raiha reached for the Mansion's gate, Raiha nodded to answer. "How was Kurei before?" she asked with enthusiasm. "He was a kind man. He always cares for others even though he shouldn't be. He is also smart and a bit over protective of what he has" Raiha said while remembering Kurei were before Sodom. "Did he love somebody before me?" she asks. Raiha remembers Kurenai but he remembered that Kurei introduced her only as his sister. "He loves his sister so much that when she died it hurts him to the end…" Raiha said sadly then saw Iris started to get teary eyed. "He also loves me, neon, aki, maki, joker every household of Mori's too!" continues then puts out a cute smile. "You guys really love Kurei so much" she said while wiping her teary eyes. "Well we love you too…anyone Kurei loves we loves as well" Raiha smiles as he opens the door of the mansion. As the enter Neon, Aki and Maki was there to welcome them back.

Iris was glad to see them all welcoming her but then she remembered Raiha's wound on his left palm. "I almost forgot! Raiha come on" she pushes him to her room and let him sit on her bed. She took out a first aid kit from her drawer and sat beside him. "Give me your hand" she said as she faces Raiha who then looks at her back at her deep blues serene eyes. "You don't have too Iris-san!" he refuses at first but Iris declined his appeal. Riaha shyly surrendered to the beautiful girl before her. "Raiha…thanks for saving me awhile ago" she said as she taps cotton ball on Raiha's palm. Raiha could feel the pain everytime Iris taps it on his wound but nothing can compare the pain deep inside him thinking the girl before him can never be his. "You don't have to wear that ninja suit everytime you know!" she jokes around to the serious looking ninja, just to kill the silence. "Huh? Uhm...hehe…I'm your knight! I'm obliged to wear one" he explained to her. "Well…I order you to wear normal clothes everytime you are with me!" she looks at him seriously then smiles. "As it is ma'am" he nods to her happily. "Raiha, one more thing…thanks for caring a lot…my knight…" she said shyly, blushing while she's wrapping Raiha's palm with bandage. "There!" she proudly said while looking at her lap where Raiha's hand lays. Raiha looks at his princess thinking how lucky he was to have her. She was everything he wanted beautiful, smart, loving and caring he would give up everything he has for her…too bad she's not his to begin with.

Author's note: Nani?! Fuuko is really lucky to have 3 guys falling for her! Kurei is really a big catch...but a bit possessive, Tokiya really would fight for her no matter what…but still keeps bullying her around and Raiha is so very loyal to her but giving to the other two…Who do you want her to end up with? Will it be Mister Sweet liar Kurei, Romantic Lonely boy Tokiya or Hopelessly Romantic Knight Raiha? Vote vote vote or she might end up with someone you don't want! Ja ne!


	10. Jealous

Chapter 10

Chapter 10Jealous

It has been 6 months since Fuuko lost her memory everything went on smoothly as Kurei presumed. Fuuko as Iris goes to school as a regular girl she had gain friends for the pass few months. Kurei kept on spoiling her, providing everything she wants and needs. Raiha accompany her everywhere she goes at home or at school and Tokiya treated her normally as he always did to Fuuko. That was always her routine everydays for the pass 6 months.

"Raiha, I'll be the one to fetch Iris later" Kurei told his servant while signing papers. "Ah…hai…"Raiha responds with throbbing heart. Kurei noticed the sudden change of Raiha's expression. "You and Iris must be bonding a lot lately…" Kurei said as he kept on signing papers. Raiha looks at his Master and nodded. "Keep in mind that she's my fiancé and you're her servant" he continued while glaring at Raiha. "Hai….Kurei-sama" he answered his master with awe.

In school…

"Going home already?" Tokiya asked Iris who is waiting beside the school gate. "Hai…but it seemed that Raiha is late today. It's the first time he was never late…" Iris said there was no sight of Raiha anywhere. Suddenly dark clouds started to envelope the sky. "Iris-san…I think Raiha won't up soon. Let me walk you home instead" he said to the worried girl before her. "But…how about Raiha?" Iris worriedly assumes that Raiha might come back for nothing. Slowly the rain pours down the sky landing on both faces. Tokiya took one step closer her and started wiping the droplets out her cheek. The lights being reflected by the water made a romantic mood making them drew closer and closer to each other. "I couldn't believe monkeys can be so beautiful at dark…"he whispered to her ear. Iris eyes widen then pushes him away her. "Baka Mi-chan!" she said then started punching him but he keeps on dodging her punches. 'He almost got me there' she thought to her self.

"Iris…"said a familiar voice they look back to see a man holding an umbrella. It was Kurei standing behind them seeing everything that had just happened. "Kurei…it's not what you think…" Iris worriedly said to the glaring man behind her. Kurei went closer to her and shelters her from the rain with his umbrella. "You are soaking wet…let's go back before you get a cold" he told her, all she can do in nod and follow. "Kurei…" Tokiya murmured making Kurei look back at him. "Till when are you going to keep the truth? You just borrowed something that you couldn't even return…" Tokiya continued. "I don't know what you're talking about" Kurei answered back coolly but deep inside him is shocked. "Kurei sama…did you borrow something to Mi-chan that you haven't returned yet?" Iris confusing asked the man beside her. Kurei didn't reply he silently guides Iris to his benz car. It was a long silent drive that even both of them can bare.

Later at home…

"Neon-san, where is Kurei?" Iris asked the woman who is serving her dinner. "Kurei-sama doesn't want to be disturbed. He is not in the mood to eat dinner today" Neon reply worriedly. "I'll bring his food up later…he must eat even just a little or he'll get ill" Iris worriedly said. "Arigatou Iris-san…you are really worried for our master" Neon thankfully smiles back. After eating Iris went up with a tray of food on her hands. She walks toward Kurei's door and knocks. "Kurei kun…you have to eat you're dinner or you'll get ill" she said worriedly but there was no reply. She attempts to knock again but still there was no answer. She lands the tray in front of Kurei's door. "Kurei…please don't forget to eat your dinner" she said before living. She doesn't know that Kurei was just standing on the other side of the door. "My heart is aching…Iris" he said painfully touching his chest. "Kurenai…what is wrong with you?" He clutches his hand on his chest as if a dagger was crushing his heart. He took a bottle full of pills out from his pocket and swallowed 2 pills. "My heart is burning inside…you must be very mad at me kurenai…" Kurei painfully murmured as he slowly knelt down the ground.

Midnight…

It was passed midnight and the lights at Mori's mansion were off. A strong wind started to open window from Iris's bedroom blowing the curtains hanging on it. Iris suddenly got awaken from the annoying sound and went out of bed to close her window. As she was about to turn back to her bed someone suddenly pinned her on the window. It was Kurei holding her arms. "Why are you not satisfied with me?" he murmured to her ear. "I must punish you for taking interest to someone else" he looks seriously at the scared blue orbs before him. He suddenly threw her and himself to her bed, pinning her even more. "I don't want you to love anyone else but me…" he said sadly to her surprise he releases her arms and tenderly hugs her instead. "I love you so much that it hurts to see you happy with someone else" he said pinning his head on her chest. Iris can't resist the man before her, instead she hug him back. "Kurei-sama…" she murmured suddenly Kurei's lips touched her's. Iris slowly closes her eyes feeling every moment of it. Their lips lock for a few seconds then Kurei release his lips and lays his head on her chest again. "Can we stay like this for awhile?" Kurei requested, for an answer Iris hugs Kurei in return.

Author's note: Waah!! Kurei how can you be so selfish?! But doesn't matter that is how he shows is undying love for Fuuko! Haha…I wonder what kind of sickness Kurei have? Will Raiha get hold of his feelings any longer or does he have to give all his life? Tokiya, what is running on your mind? Is that a plan to get Iris from Kurei? Well the story is getting juicier so better keep hanging on! Who do you want her to end up with? Will it be Mister Sweet liar Kurei, Romantic Lonely boy Tokiya or Hopelessly Romantic Knight Raiha? Vote vote vote or she might end up with someone you don't want! Ja ne!


	11. Let Me be Apart of You

Chapter 11

Iris woke up and saw Kurei was still in her arms sleeping like little fragile boy. She smiles and twirls Kurei's messy hair with her delicate fingers causing him to wake up. "Good morning Kurei-sama" she said then smiles at the man who's rubbing his small Persian eyes. He slowly reaches to Iris's left cheek making her blush a bit. "Good morning Iris-san" he smiles back. "Let's have our breakfast" Iris said while reaching Kurei's hand that was touching her left cheek. Kurei nodded for reply.

Hand in hand they went down stairs like newly weds on their honeymoon. Raiha who was at the end of the stairway can't even bare to look. Iris greeted him but Raiha greeted back with no expression on his face at all. Iris noticed that there is something bothering Raiha that made her worried. "Raiha, Is there something wrong? You look different today" she asked her knight with a worry voice. 'Keep in mind that she's my fiancée and you're her servant' the words from Kurei yesterday kept on running on Raiha's mind. "I am just fine, Ms. Iris" he said with an expressionless face. Iris was not taken by Raiha's answer, she know that there was something wrong but before she can ask again Kurei slightly pulls her towards the dinnig area.

Iris sat beside Kurei then the kitchen door opens and dozens of maid went in with delicious delicacies on their trays but this time it was Iris who's not in the mood to eat. Kurei noticed that Iris barely even touches her plate. "Is there something wrong Iris?" he asked worriedly. "Umm…nothing I think I'm still full from last night's dinner. I ate a feast yesterday because you didn't go down to eat haha…" she laughs but they both new the reason but they never dare to tell. 'Did I do something to him? Why is he not talking to me?' these thoughts run inside Iris mind. After breakfast Iris quickly changes for school.

"Iris we have to leave" Kurei reminded before walking straight out the main door. "Wait for me" she said as she quickly runs out. As she runs towards the car Raiha smoothly opens the door before her and still there was no expression on his face…not even a smile. Kurei acted as if there isn't anything wrong at all he was mostly the one talking and Iris only nods. As they reach for the gate Kurei reminded her that Raiha will be the one to fetch her later. She looks at Kurei then to Raiha "Ok…good bye Kurei-sama" she slowly closes the door and left. "Raiha, I trust that you won't do anything to her. I just have one simple instruction to you…don't fall in love with her" he said glaring at his driver. Raiha looks at his back mirror a bit afraid of his master but nothing compares the pain of stopping his feelings for Iris.

"Iris are you okay? It seemed like something is bothering you?" Yanagi ask her friend who wasn't herself since the first period. "Yanagi, one of my friends started to stop talking to me" she answered sadly to her friend. "Did you do something get your friend mad at you?" she asked again. "That is the problem…I don't know" Iris sank her head on her desk. "Well maybe it will work if you apologize to your friend" she advices her friend. "Ok maybe later…thanks Yanagi" she looks up and thank her concerned friend.

"Anyways where is Mi-chan? I haven't seen sempai all day" she looks around but there was no sign of Tokiya. "Well I heard he got caught a cold yesterday" Yanagi explained. "Oh my…I just remembered I left him outside with no umbrella" she said worriedly. "I'll just visit him tomorrow to apologize" Iris answered while fixing her things for dismissal. "Is Raiha going to fetch you today?" Yanagi asked making Iris stop to think deeply. "I think…"she said blankly in monotone.

Both Yanagi and Iris left went out the school. Yanagi was fetched by Recca who's lazily leaning on the school's fence. "Ei Iris, is it alright if we leave? We plan to watch a movie today hehe…"Recca shyly asked the purple head girl before him. "Of course dim wit! I don't want to ruin you lovebird's little date! Haha…" Iris laughed loudly mentally slapping Recca's shoulder while Yanagi extremely blushes. A limo started beeping before them Raiha suddenly went down to open the back door for Iris. "Your not walking home?" Recca asked in surprise. "As you can see.."Iris replied sadly. "Well we have to go..bye iris!" Yanagi said as she and Recca both bid Iris goodbye.

"Madam we have to leave" Raiha said blankly at her still standing beside the car's door. "I'm sorry but I rather walk home" Iris snobs Raiha and just passed him. Raiha quickly closes the door and snatches Iris' arm making her face him. "It's much convenient and comfortable to ride in this limo" he said to her seriously. Iris looks at him with her deep blue eyes and said "Well, I want to walk and I'm not in a hurry to go home. So if you don't want to walk, it's fine with me!" Raiha was pushed back on what she said and ends up walking with her instead. But Raiha was walking to fast making Iris take a faster pace. "Raiha slow down! What's the matter with you? You've been so weird since this morning!" Iris desperately asked as she follows Raiha from behind. Raiha wasn't answering back instead he made his paces much faster. "Raiha…did I do something wrong to get you mad?" she asked again but there was no plea. Raiha's pace has gotten faster by then making Iris slip down towards the ground. Raiha heard and felt the loud bump from the ground he nervously looks back at Iris to see if she's fine.

Iris painfully touches her aching butt then laughs ironically at herself. "Iris-san are you okay?" his blanks stare turn into eyes of concern. He quickly went near her but Iris gave him a nod then smiles. Without thinking Raiha suddenly hugs the girl before him. "Riaha is there something wrong?" Iris was surprised of his reaction. "Yes there must be something wrong with me" he replied as he digs his head on Iris' shoulder. Iris suddenly noticed the red earrings he was wearing. "Those earrings of yours look so beautiful" she said not removing her stare at the gem. Riaha slowly releases his tight hug from her. "Oh…this? This was given by a very special friend of mine" he touches his earring then remembers the time when Fuuko gave him the pair of red blooded earrings after Sodom. "Here you can have this one" he takes off a earing from the left side of his ear. "No I can't it's so special to you" Iris declines. "No…with this make me a part of you" he reaches the earring on Iris palm and closed it with his.

Author's note: Waah!!! Raiha is getting so into to Fuuko will this be the start of Raiha not following Kurei's orders? Tokiya…get well soon especially if Iris will be visiting you! Kurei time to know your limits before Fuuko finds out her true identity hahaha…it's getting more exciting haha…ok maybe this chapter is kinda boring but what can I do? I can't just leave Raiha behind! Remember he is still Fuuko's first crush/love from the real series to the manga! Who do you want her to end up with? Will it be Mister Sweet liar Kurei, Romantic Lonely boy Tokiya or Hopelessly Romantic Knight Raiha? Vote vote vote or she might end up with someone you don't want! Ja ne!


	12. I Want You For My Own

A/N: Are you guys still alive? Haha…sorry I'm now working already but as promised I will always find time to finish this ok? So here it goes…

**Chapter 12**

"Um Raiha…" Iris mumbled. Raiha was so fixated looking at the beautiful girl before him that he didn't noticed his face was an inch close to hers and his hand was gripping to hers obsessively. _'I don't want to let go…I only want you to be mine, but I can't. I need to resist you'_ these words went banging on his head before he had the urge to let go.

"Raiha, Is there a problem?" Iris concernedly asked. "Nothing Iris-san…would you like to go home already?" he asked. "Not yet, I need to visit a friend of mine he is kinda sick…" she answered while looking at her shoes as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Do you want me to bring you there?" he asked as he took the heavy bag hanging on her shoulder. "No need, Yanagi and the gang offered me to come with them so you can go home first" she looks up at him and smiled. "I'm glad that you're making friends Iris-san" Raiha said as he returned her smile. "Well you better get going before they leave you behind" he taps her back jokingly before getting in his car. "Ofcoure they won't leave! Bleh!" she jokingly replied while sticking her tongue out.

'_She's so cute…just like her'_ he thought as he bids her goodbye.

**Tokiya's POV**

'_I want to see her again…stupid flu!_' I thought while I cover myself with the thick comforter. '_No matter how many times I kept on dozing off she was always there in dreams, I might be getting crazy_' I thought as pushed my head towards my pillow. "I need more warmth…" I said to myself.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang…

'_I'm too tired to get that they will eventually get tired and leave me alone'_ I thought as I lazily slump myself more on my bed. DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! "What the fuck?!", I shouted as I quickly went up to get the freaking culprit. I slowly open the door making sure I had this very bad aura around me, this always take them off. (fan girls I mean ^_^ )

"I think I just saw a stupid chimpanzee playing with my doorbell" I said out loud after taking a glimpse of the sea monkey. "Yo Mi-bu! Ya okay? Hime here got very worried so went here to visit you" Recca said giving Tokiya an apologetic peace sign. "If I'm not weak today I might have punch you back to your house Hanabishi. And don't you dare call me in that name!" I said while glaring at him. I gave them all a weak smile to show my appreciation but something caught my eyes causing my weak smile back to a fine line. "What is she doing here?" I pointed at her, the girl who made me like this. "Hey Tokiya, you don't have to be mean to her. She too was worried after learning that you were sick. The things Iris had to do just to see if you were fine" Recca teased. "Recca-kun you don't have to defend me. At least now I know his okay...I better leave then" she said sadly. '_No! don't you leave me again_' my thoughts started banging. In a spur-of-the-moment I caught her arm and pulled her back to me. "Did I tell you to leave?" I asked her, both our eyes meet and then every thing else has disappeared.

"Geez…Mi-bu with the way your holding her, how the hell can she leave! You can now let go of her hand before my brother bowdlerize you!" Recca teased, I gave grumpily let go of her hand. '_Stupid sea monkey, I'd rather you leave! His brother doesn't own her what is in that puny mind of his!_' I mumbled under my breath. All the thinking made my head ache even more I almost lost my balance when Iris quickly got hold of me. "Mi-chan, are you okay?" she asked with her eyes full of concern. _I can never get mad at her_…I just nod.

After walking me back to my room with Domon of course helping me back, Yanagi offered to cook our dinner making Recca tail to her. Domon and Iris offered to look after me while Yanagi and Recca left for the grocery. The big buffoon was able to sleep first because of boredom. And that leaves me with her. '_I just want you so badly…_' I told to myself. She was sitting next to my bed while she was telling me about her day. I hate it when her story revolves around Kurei and Raiha. I just want her for my own, I want her to be Fuuko.

"Mi-chan, Is there something wrong? You look so uneasy" she asked as she leans forward to check my temperature. Her touch made shiver and hot. "You've gotten hotter…" she frowns. "I'll get more ice just stay here…" she offered as she quickly stood up and went through the door. 'No don't leave me…' I told myself weakly while unconsciously following her.

**Iris' Pov**

I was walking toward the kitchen when something caught my eyes. It was a picture of little Mi-chan. He was so cute and tiny, there was a pic of him with his sister '_Wooh! she just looks like Yanagi haha_', a picture of him graduating in elementary, a picture of him on his highschool uniform '_Does he ever smile?_', a picture of him with the…

I took the frame with both my shaking hands…It was a group picture and beside him was a girl smiling while both her hands pinched Mi-chan's cheeks just to smile…

"That's Fuuko Kirisawa surprised huh? " A voice suddenly appeared from my back. I was very fixated on the picture but I was still listening to whatever he was saying. "Two years ago something happened to Kurei. He went rather crazy so we all came looking for him but that unfaithful night Fuuko separated from the group then disappeared. Quite a coincidence, Fuuko disappearing and then you who exactly had the same look and features came along 2 years after" he said with agony from his voice. I slowly turn around and look at him. "Mi…" I said but I was surprised when he suddenly grabs me and kiss me forcefully. I was too shock, I can't even move but the feeling was so familiar. Seconds later he lips released to mine and his arms tighten around me. His lips went near my ears and whispered "Please, comeback now Fuuko. I need you here with me like before…"

A/N: I wasn't able to edit this sorry..sniff...This chapter is so dramatic…I feel for you Mi-chan. This for all the Tofuu fans out there! I hope you like it! I showed the other side of Mi-chan! Very lonely yet romantic…Okay this story is about to near the end so keep hanging on okay! The Poll is still on who would you chose? Will it be Mister Sweet liar Kurei, Romantic Lonely boy Tokiya or Hopelessly Romantic Knight Raiha? Vote vote vote or she might end up with someone you don't want! Ja ne!


End file.
